Une bouteille peut tout changer !
by Guilty Yoru
Summary: Eustass Kid , jeune scientifique ressasse son amour pour son sempai Trafalgar Law un étudiant en médecine depuis mainteNant cinq ans . Mais un soir , une bouteille avec un liquide particulier fera basculer les choses . Yaoi , Kid/Law , Lemon .
1. Chapter 1

**Couple : KidxLaw**  
**Raiting : M pour Lemon et langage très fleuris venant de notre chère Kid et de temps en temps de Law**  
**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont à Echiro Oda-sama ^^ ainsi que l'idée qui vient du manga The Tyran Who Fall In Love de Hinako Takanaga . **  
**Note : Les pensées des personnages sont en Italique .**

**Une bouteille peut tout changer !**

Dans le département de science/médecine de l'Université de Nagoya, Eusstas Kid expérimentait . Enfin, il essayait d'expérimenter, il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

_«L'amour a-t-il une date de péremption ? Si oui , quand est-ce-que la mienne va-t-elle arriver, bon sang.»_

Il soupira de déception, puis essaya de se concentrer sur ses fioles d'expérimentations, mais c'était sans compter sur des bruits de pas venant d'une course effrénée. Ce bruit de pas se dirigeait inévitablement vers la salle où il se trouvait..

_«J'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment...»_

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Trafalgar Law des plus en colère .

«Eustass-ya !  
-Oui...fit-il d'une voix faible .  
-Les informations...mais bien sûr tu es déjà informé pas vrai!  
-Les informations...? interrogea-t-il d'une voix incertaine .  
-Oui aux États-Unis , à San Francisco!  
-Oh, par rapport à la loi concernant le mariage...  
-Oui! Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire?! Les mariages Homosexuels sont dorénavant tolérés là-bas?!»

Kid, lui haussa un sourcil, puis soupira tout en retournant à ses expériences . Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, son sempai se demanda à quoi ils réfléchissaient dans ce pays rempli d'abrutis . Le rouquin se mit à détailler le corps de son sempai . Un corps finement musclé, par vraiment mit en valeur par le long manteau qui arrivait jusqu'au mollet de son propriétaire . Il se mit à regarder le visage de son interlocuteur . Un visage fin au trait anguleux . Une bonne partie de son visage était caché par un bonnet blanc ayant des motifs ressemblant aux taches d'un jaguar . Il s'arrêta sur les deux perles grises qu'étaient les yeux de Law . Il adorait se plonger dans ces deux orbes, il avait l'impression d'être aspiré .Il soupira .

_«Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de cet homme . Il est tout l'inverse de moi, il est la plupart du temps calme, poli, sournois et moi je suis explosif, vulgaire, cruel et un peu idiot sur les bords .»_

Trafalgar se calma et partit lui aussi vérifier ses expériences . Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole sauf pour parler de leur projet commun .

Quelque part dans les quartiers de Nagoya et plus particulièrement dans un bar Gay, Kid se faisait engueuler par son meilleur ami . C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se prénommant Killer, travaillant comme barman dans ce même bar .

«Nan, mais franchement Cap'tain , faut pas abuser, il t'exploite ce Law et ça fait 5 ans que tu lui passes tous ses caprices parce-que tu l'aimes .  
-Mais chui pas son esclave Killer, détrompes-toi, chui libre .Grogna Eusstas .  
-En tout cas , de ce que tu m'en as dit, il déteste les gays plus que tout ...mon pauvre t'as vraiment pas d 'chance .  
-Et il les déteste encore plus depuis qu'il s'est fait draguer ouvertement dans la rue par eux.»

Kid affichait une mine dépitée, le blond voulut lui remonter le moral.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Cap'taine , j'ai une surprise pour toi . Suis-moi.»

Killer se leva et partit en direction des vestiaires du bar suivi de près par Eusstas intrigué . Le blond se plaça devant son casier, l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille . Kid haussa un sourcil.

«De l'alcool?  
-Presque Cap'taine , ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça .  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est alors?»

Killer s'avança presque furtivement vers Kid . Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il étira un large sourire et parla d'une voix sensuelle en montrant la bouteille .

«Ceci et un aphrodisiaque Cap'taine , il peut rendre fou de désir n'importe qui, j'ai bien dit n'importe qui donc ton Law ne fera pas exception .  
-Tu es fou, si je l'utilise sur lui, je me retrouve sur une table d'opération avec lui pour médecin et crois moi, je tiens à la vie!»

C'est après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné que Kid accepta la bouteille avec tout de même une légère réticence . Il salua son meilleur ami puis sortit du bar pour se diriger chez lui .

_«Comment je pourrais l'utiliser sur Law...c'est absolument impossible?»_

Il soupira d'exaspération en maudissant Killer et ses idées saugrenues . Sur le chemin, il passa près d'une poubelle et s'arrêta .

_«Je pourrais m'en débarrasser et Killer n'en saurait strictement rien.»_

Il tendit la bouteille au-dessus de la poubelle, il allait la lâcher mais se ravisa au dernier moment, prétendant que cela pouvait toujours servir . Une fois chez lui, il prit une douche et mangea un petit quelque chose . À la fin de son repas, il passa dans le salon et il regarda la bouteille . Il soupira, la prit et partit la cacher dans un de ses placards . Il partit en direction de sa chambre, il plongea sous la couette et s'endormit comme une masse .

* * * *  
Le lendemain, Kid se réveilla quelques minutes avant son réveil . L'alarme sonna peu après et il soupira . Il se leva, prit des affaires propres et partit sous la douche . Le rouquin se fit couler de l'eau d'abord chaude pour pouvoir se laver puis fit basculer lentement la température vers le froid pour pouvoir se réveiller un temps soit peu. Une fois sortit de la douche, il se sécha et s'habilla . Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se fit un petit déjeuner rapide . Il l'avala rapidement, prit son sac et sortit de son appartement . Il prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui . Il se dirigea en silence vers son université . Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea, vers leurs locaux à lui et à Law . Il ouvrit la porte et se fut sans aucune surpris qu'il découvrit une salle vide . Il arrivait toujours en avance par rapport à son sempai . Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à noter les changements dès ses expériences entre hier et aujourd'hui . Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Law fît une entrer des plus fracassantes. Il avait le le visage crispé et les yeux luisant de colère et de dégoût . Eusstas intrigué, haussa un sourcil .

«Un problème Law-Sempai ?  
-Un problème . La voix de Law était tremblante . Oui j'ai un putain de problème et c'est ce putain de pays remplis d'homosexuel! Qu'est-ce qui ont tous à m'approcher, bordel de merde!»

Kid écarquilla les yeux , Law devait vraiment mais vraiment être en colère pour jurer . Law lui laissa exploser sa colère..

«Je vais exterminer ce putain de pays!»

Le brun secouait comme un prunier le pauvre Kid, qui n'avait absolument rien demandé . Le rouquin posait ses mains sur les deux épaules de son sempai . Celui-ci se calma presque instantanément, ce qui intrigua quelque peu Eusstas .

«Du calme, Sempai, si vous voulez on pourra en parler tout à l'heure .»

Quelque temps plus tard, les deux compères se trouvaient dans l'appartement du rouquin . Law et ce dernier discutaient ou plutôt, le rouquin écoutait l'homophobe qui lui servait de Sempai et accessoirement d'amour impossible. Il l'écoutait déblatéré sur les homos et leurs incapacités à contrôler leurs pulsions . Law entama la dernière bière encore pleine de l'appartement sous l'œil vigilant de Kid . Il fit un cul sec, puis regarda autour de lui et chercha une bière du regard .

«Il n'y a plus rien à boire, va en chercher s'il te plaît Eusstas-ya...  
-Quoi? Déjà?! Bon sang tu es un vrai trou.»

Trafalgar lui lança la canette à la figure .

«Dépêche-toi Eusstas-ya!»

Le rouquin soupira puis se leva, il tangua un peu , lui aussi avait ingurgité beaucoup d'alcool . Il partit chercher ses clefs, mit ses chaussures puis sortit . Trafalgar, lui ne tenait plus, il voulait de l'alcool . Il se leva, tangua puis ses jambes le lâchèrent, il se reprit plusieurs fois avant de tenir debout . Il se mit à fouiller dans l'appartement, mettant tout sens dessus dessous . À la fin les vêtements du rouquin étaient tous à terre et les placards tous ouverts . Il s'assit autour des vêtements du rouquin et en prit un dans ses mains.

_«Eusstas-ya tu sens vraiment bon, une odeur suave et légèrement musqué...mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte , ce doit être l'alcool.»_  
_  
_C'était faux puisqu'il tenait bien l'alcool. Le brun se mit àfulminer, il n'y avait pas d'alcool, il fit encore le tour de l'appartement ne puisvit qu'il restait un placard non ouvert . Il l'ouvrit et trouva son bonheur . Il ouvrit la bouteille et le buten entière faisant une fois de plus cul sec.  
_  
_«Mouai, pas fameux cetalcool..»  
_  
_Eusstas, lui revenait de ses «courses», il entra et découvrit son appartement qui avait été misà sac.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici! Bordel de merde!  
-Bah fallait s'activer Eusstas-ya, j'ai juste cherché à boire .  
-Mais je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus rien!  
-Faux!  
-Hein.»

Kid avait la tête penchée sur le côté en mode «qu'est-ce-que tu me chantes là?» puis il la vit. La bouteille que Law lui montrait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres . Kid paniqua , il lui prit la bouteille des mains et vit qu'il ne restait plus une goutte du liquide .

«Nan, mais je rêve ou tu as tout bu! Mais tu es malade!  
-Si c'était ton meilleur alcool, Bah t'as franchement des goûts déplorable mon pauvre Eusstas-ya .  
-Heu, autrement tu te sens comment?  
-Comment ? Bah comme d'habitude...»

Eusstas affichait un visage surpris puis l'évidence vint éclairer son pauvre esprit à moitié embrumé par l'alcool .

_«Mais quel con! Comment j'ai pu croire que Killer m'aurait donné un véritable aphrodisiaque ? Chui bien le dernier des imbéciles_._»_

Ils burent encore quelque temps avant de partir dormir . Kid installa un matelas pour son invité puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux comme des souches .

Plus tard dans la nuit, Law se réveilla . Il s'assit et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout mal à la tête pourtant il avait bu comme un ivrogne si ce n'était plus . Par ailleurs il se sentait bizarre, il avait chaud et le souffle rauque . Il se rendit bientôt compte de son état et piqua un fard monumental . Il se leva mais retomba lourdement sur le sol brisant le silence presque catholique qui régnait dans la pièce . Kid se réveilla et trouva Law à terre .

«Law! Qu'est-ce qui sa passe?

-Oi, ça va? Réponds!  
-Ce n'est rien, je ne me sens pas bien, je dois juste aller aux toilettes .  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas possible . Tiens prend ma main.»

Le rouquin lui tendit une main, il lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur en réponse . Kid soupira d'exaspération puis prise le brun par la taille . Law se débâtit, il gigotait tellement qu'il fit basculer le rouquin . Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Law au-dessus de Kid . Le rouquin entreprit de se lever : il leva une de ses jambes, touchant l'entrejambe de Law sans le vouloir . Ce dernier gémit à ce contact . Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour étouffer tout autre bruit qui pourrait en sortir . Kid afficha un sourire pervers et inter-changea leurs positions . Il passa au-dessus de Law et lui écarta les jambes . Il effleura de sa main l'entrejambe du brun, ce dernier retint de justesse un gémissement .

«En fin de compte cet aphrodisiaque fait son effet .  
-Quel aphrodi...»

Law ne put finir sa phrase que la langue joueuse de Kid s'insinuait dans sa bouche . Le rouquin était aux anges , il pouvait enfin toucher celui qu'il aimait depuis maintenant 5 ans . Law essaya vainement de repousser le rouquin, mais quand la langue de Kid se mit à caresser la sienne, il déconnecta . Un ballet à la fois sensuel et animal se suivit entre les deux langues . Elles se taquinèrent, se cajolèrent et se caressèrent. Bientôt le manque d'air se fit savoir et ils durent se séparer . Kid tout comme Law était à bout de souffle .

«Si tu ne veux pas que je continue, alors arrête-moi maintenant Law.»

_«Comment j'ai pu apprécier un baiser avec un homme...un homme qui embrasse comme un dieu , et cet homme m'aime, il me l'a avoué, il y a un an. Je ne peux pas, ou si...et puis merde.»_

Law se jeta sur les lèvres du rouquin pour toute réponse . Le futur scientifique répondit avec entrain au baiser que lui donnait le brun . Il fit descendre ses mains sur le torse de son amant . Il défit lentement les boutons de la chemise . Le rouquin cassa le baiser au grand dam de Law . Eusstas, nicha sa tête dans le cou de son brun, le parsemant de baiser papillons, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille de celui-ci , qu'il lécha puis mordilla . Law, lui était au paradis , sa gêne était passée et il ne cachait plus ses gémissements . Il gémissait et criait sous les assauts de la bouche du rouquin sur son cou . Les mains de Kid, se mirent à titiller les tétons durcis de son amant, les caressants puis les pinçant.

Law trouva son amant beaucoup trop habillé à son goût . Il déboutonna à son tour la chemise du rouquin, dévoilant un torse musclé . Il rougit et Kid lui affichait un sourire sournois . La bouche du rouquin délaissa le cou de son partenaire pour aller s'occuper des deux boutons de chaires de sa victime . Ses mains, quant à elles, s'occupaient de défaire lentement la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon du brun et sa bouche, elle, s'occupait à titiller les boutons de chaires de son amant . Il les léchait, les mordillait . Law lui, n'était plus que gémissements sur gémissements. Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure flamboyante de son homologue .

Un cri de pur plaisir sortit de sa bouche au moment où son rouquin s'empara de sa verge dressée . Les mains de Kid firent plusieurs va et vient bientôt accompagnés de la bouche de ce dernier .Le dominant se mit à lécher le gland et sucoter la verge de son âme-soeur. Law, lui gémissait son plaisir de plus en plus fort et bougeait des hanches cherchant désespérément plus de contacts avec cette bouche et ses mains qui le rendait fou. Kid entendait son Sempai gémir de plus en plus fort , il approchait de la délivrance . Il se mit à appliquer un mouvement plus rapide sur la verge gorgée de plaisir . Ses mains se frayaient un chemin vers l'antre chaud et encore inexplorée de son amant . Law vint dans la bouche de Kid quelques minutes plus tard .

Kid avala le tout et se redressa pour embrasser son amant, lui faisant partager son propre sperme . Au même moment , il entra un doigt dans l'antre du brun, celui-ci se figea puis gémit de douleur dans la bouche de Kid . Ils rompirent leur baiser .

«Détends-toi, Law, ce serra bientôt fini.»

Law acquiesça et se détendit .Le rouquin fit entrer un deuxième doigt puis fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux . Quand il jugea qu'il l'avait suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrer de son amant .

«Tu me dis, si je te fais mal .  
-Humm, vas y.»

Kid, le pénétra d'un coup , ce qui fit perler quelques larmes de douleur aux coins des yeux du brun. Il se pencha pour aller cueillir les larmes, puis embrassa tendrement son amant, attendant qu'il lui fasse signe pour continuer . Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin se détendit et fit quelques mouvements de bassin . Le plus jeune comprit le signal et commença à bouger doucement ses hanches . Ses coups de boutoir, se faisaient de plus en plus fort , et le brun ne retenait pas se crie de plaisir . Kid lui grognait son plaisir . Law était si serré qu'il avait l'impression de se faire aspirer et il adorait cette sensation . Le futur médecin cria beaucoup plus fort que les autres fois, son amant sourit, il avait trouvé sa prostate.  
Ses coups de boutoir se firent de plus en plus violents , pilonnant à chaque fois le point G de son partenaire . Law voyait des étoiles depuis que son dominant avait touché se point si sensible en lui . Leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, entament une danse parfaite, plus démonstrative que des centaines de mot . Ils vinrent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard . Kid en Law et le brun entre leurs deux torses . Le rouquin se retira de son amour et s'allongea à côté de lui .

«Law, écoute, je suis...  
-Chhhhh, ne dis rien .  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas? Demanda-t-il interrogateur .  
-Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à l'homme qui m'a fait vivre le plus beau moment de ma vie ? Je ne t'en veux pas.»

Kid sourit puis attira Law contre son torse, ce dernier se lova tout contre lui .

«Je t'aime, Traflagar Law  
-Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment.  
-Je te ferais tomber amoureux de moi .  
-C'est un défi?  
-Non, une promesse.»

Kid s'endormit pendant que Law écarquillait les yeux . Il rit discrètement .

«C'est une promesse, je t'attendrai Eusttas-ya.»

Sur ces belles paroles , Law s'endormit dans les bras de celui avec qui il allait passer le restant de sa vie .

**Mots de l'auteur :**

**Alors comment dire , ce One-shot est né de "mon imagination" ( ou plutôt en relisant ce magnifique manga *0* ) à une heure du matin aujourd'hui et le voila sur . Bon alors j'espère tout d'abord que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC et s'il le sont je m'en excuse . Goumen !**  
**Brefouillons , je remercie mille-fois Jashin-sama alias ma Baka-chan adoré qui m'as fait de superbe corrections et qui a survécu aux fautes d'orthographes...autant vous dirent que certaines étaient plus qu'énormes -' pour mon plus grand malheure . J'arrête mon blalba et j'espère que ce One-Shot KidxLaw vous aura plus . J'accepte tout comm's bon comme mauvais , je souhaite m'améliorer . ^^**

**Bonne nuit et gros bisous . Yoru-chan ^^**


	2. Réponse aux Reviews

Coucou, je poste ce "chapitre" pour répondre aux reviews . Mais, en relisant le disclaimer de ce one-shot suite à deux reviews, j'ai vu que j'avais complètement oublié de noter d'où vient mon « idée » si je puis dire . En effet « l'idée » vient du manga, « The Tyran Who Fall In Love. »Créé par le manga Hinako Takanaga ou de l'adaptation animé "Koisuru Bokun". Le soir même j'ai relu le tome 1 de ce Yaoi et ça ma tout de suite frappée . J'ai imaginé, Kid et Law à la place .Voila d'où ce Os est "né"

Roronoa0mama : Merci beaucoup , et non comme je l'ai cité et que tu la remarqué ceci n'est pas une coïncidence . Vu comment j'ai fini l'Os je ne pense pas faire une suite, mais après qui sait;)

Eva-Gothika : eh bien , merci beaucoup ( je crois, que je répète un peu^^ ), mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le mérite ne m'appartient pas, donc voilà, mais je suis contente de voir que ça t'ai quand même plu . ^^

Layjalu : Voui, je m'en suis inspiré, "fin voilà . Si tu préfères ma fic au scénar de l'anime, c'est peut-être parce que, je me suis basé, sur le manga papier . ^^ Il y a quelques minis différences.

Salizardia Nara : Je ne m'approprie absolument rien, j'en suis désolé , si tu l'as, crue . Pour ce qui est de la phrase , qui j'ait l'impression,t'as beaucoup irrité, c'est une phrase qui me vient souvent quand je poste et je n'y ai pas fait attention . Goumen ^^' ( je vais commencer à croire mon prof de maths , quand il dit que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge) .

Uruwa : Je m'en suis rendu compte , ta review n'apparaît pas puisque tu es une invitée . Je pense que par les autres réponses, je t'ai répondu, à un poil près . Non, le plagiat est loin d'être une activité que je pratique . Toutes les fictions que j'écris, sont sortis de mon imagination, à part celle-ci et c'est la seule, que je ferais .

Bon je pars toute suite, changer le diclaimer et une de mes phrases dans le mot d'auteur. Encore, désolé pour la confusion^^ , je me répète, l' « idée » ne m'appartient pas .

Bye Yoru-chan .


End file.
